


I wish you would

by LAMP_Sanders21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collage, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel collage au, Highschool AU, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel AU, Sabriel highschool au, Self Harm, Supernatural - Freeform, destiel au, sucidal thoughts, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMP_Sanders21/pseuds/LAMP_Sanders21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak goes to visit his *adoptive* dad, Bobby Singer and his younger *blood* sibling, Gabriel Novak after a huge fight with his boyfriend, Dean Winchester. Dean decideds he needs to visit his family, to. When Dean finds out that Sam is dating his boyfriend's little brother, he gets a bit mad. Then his parents invite Bobby, Gabriel, and *worst of all* Castiel to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fight

Castiel looked at his *soon to be ex* boyfriend.   
"Cas, are you fucking serious?" Dean yelled. Cas crossed his arms and looked at Dean.   
"Yes I'm serious, Dean. You need to become responsible. You can't expect me to pick up your dirty dishes, clothes, and other random shit for the rest of your life." Cas yelled. Dean rolled his eyes.   
"Fuck you, Cas. I'm 20 years old. I can do whatever the fuck I feel like doing." He said. Cas rolled his eyes.   
"Fine, Dean, but I'm leaving. And probably not coming back anytime soon." Cas said. He ran up to their shared room and packed a bag. After that, he got into his car and drove to his family's house.   
Dean did the same. He decided being reminded of Cas wouldn't be good for him, so he packed up and looked around the empty bedroom. He seen a hoodie that was Cas's and he bit his lip. He picked up the familiar hoodie and took it with him. Then he got into his Impala and drove to his family's house.   
Castiel went up to the door and knocked. Bobby, his adoptive father, opened the door.   
"Hey, Cas." Bobby said, pulling him Into a hug.   
"Hey dad, I-I need to stay here for a while." Cas said. Bobby nodded.   
"Of course." He said. Cas walked in and seen his little brother sitting by a familiar person on the couch.   
"Hey, Gabe... Hey, Sam." He said. Gabe turned around.   
"Hey, Cas. What're you doin' back?" He asked. Cas looked from Gabe to Sam.   
"I- uh- Dean and I got into a fight. Sam's eyes widened.   
"What happened, if ou don't mind me asking." Sam said. Castiel exhaled.   
"I'd rather not talk about it at the moment." He said.   
Dean knocked on the door. He heard his mother, Mary, yell 'coming'. She opened the door and smiled.   
"Dean!" She exclaimed. She hugged him and he hugged back.   
"Hey, mom." He said.   
"You're brother would be so glad to see you, he's at his boyfriend's hous at the moment." Dean smiled.   
"Sammy got a boyfriend. That's great. Does he have a name?"   
"Yeah, his name's Gabriel. Actually, I'm pretty sure he's Castiel's little brother." She said, smiling. Dean's smiled faded.   
"O-oh. Gabriel Novak." He said.   
"Hey, boy." He heard John say. He turned towards his dad.   
"Hey, dad." Dean said. He hugged his dad.   
"Why are you here. I thought you and Cas were going to spend Valentine's Day together. Dean swallowed hard at the name.   
"Yeah, me to. We- uh- we got into a fight. He left, and i decided I couldn't be there and be reminded of him." Dean said. John patted Dean's shoulder.   
"It'll be okay." John smiled. And Dean smiled. Yeah. I'm gonna go unpack. Dean smiled.   
Cas took out the last shirt in his suitcase. 'I wish I'd grabbed my hoodie.' He mumbled to himself.   
"Sam went home. You can come downstairs now." He heard his brother say behind him.   
"Gabe?" Cas asked.   
"Yes?"   
"A-are you and Sam- like- together?" He asked. Gabe smiled.   
"Uh, yeah." He said. Cas smiled.   
"I-I'm glad." Cas said. Gabe smiled and went to his own room. Cas picked up his phone and had temptation to text Dean rush over him, but he shook his head.   
'No, Cas. Don't do that.' He said to himself again.   
Dean heard the door downstairs open and close.   
"Mom. Dad. I'm home. Deans gulped and walked down the stairs.   
"Mom and Dad went out." He said.   
"Oh." He said. "A-are you and Cas going to do something for Valentine's Day?" He asked. Dean bit his lip.   
"No." He said.   
"O-okay, I know I shouldn't have asked." He said.   
"You seen Cas today, right. I heard you're dating his brother." Sam nodded.   
"Yeah. Gabe's really great." He said. Dean nodded.   
"Yeah. S-so I'm guessing Cas told  
You about the fight?" Dean asked.   
"No. He didn't want to talk about it." Sam said.   
"Oh. Well- uh- neither do I." Dean said, before running to his room.   
Cas looked in the mirror. 'Dammit.' He cursed. He kept thinking about Dean. He wanted to hold Dean. He wanted to snuggle into Dean and feel Dean's arms around him. Dean is, was, and always will be his everything, but no one needed to know that. He looked into his bathroom cabinet and found what he was looking for. His razor. He looked at the shiny metal and bit his lip.   
"Hello, old friend." He mumbled to himself. He pushed the piece of metal into his arm and moved it along. He made a few more cuts and then looked in the mirror.   
"You know what Dean would say?" A voice in his head whispered. "He'd say you're a freak. He'd say you need to be admitted to the crazy hospital." Cas covered his ears.   
"Shut up." He murmured. He looked in the mirror once more before cleaning himself up, putting on an old hoodie from his closet, and going to bed.   
Dean tossed and turned the entire night. He felt like he was forgetting something. He had clothes. He had a toothbrush. So what was he forgetting? Suddenly, he remembered. He shot upright in bed and picked up his phone. He dialed Castiel's number and hoped for an answer. Nothing.   
"Castiel Novak. Leave you name, number, and message and I'll get back to you." He heared the voice mail say.   
"Listen, Cas, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, but I just remembered something important. Did you grab your antidepressants? Please call or text me when you get this." He said. He sighed. He new him boyfriend had some 'run ins' with self harm and he knew his boyfriend had voices in his head, but that's exactly why he was worried. 

\--the next morning--

Dean woke up and checked his phone.   
"No. I don't have them. I'll be fine without them." The text read. He bit his lip and had his plans for that day in his head.   
"Dean, we got breakfast!" He heated his mom say. He got up and put some sweats on. Then he grabbed Castiel's hoodie and sloped it on. It fit perfectly. He ran downstairs and sat at the table.   
"Hey." He smiled. Mary and John both smiled.   
"Dean, you want to go hunting with Sam and I?" His dad asked.   
"I can't. I would, but I need to run to Cas and I's apartment and grab something for Cas." Dean said.   
"Ok, are you and Cas good now?"  
"No. I just know that Cas can't live without this thing and maybe if I bring them to him he'll take me back." Dean said. Sam sat down.  
"So, you're not coming. I was hoping to get some time to spend with you." Sam said.   
"Well, how about you go with Dean. I have to pick up some things for Valentine's Day anyway." Their dad said. Sam and Dean both smiled.   
"Good idea." They both said at the same time. They all ate, then Dean and Sam left.   
Castiel looked at his phone. 'One missed call from Dean' 'one new voice mail'. He listened to the voice mail. He typed his response and then sent. He got up and looked at his scar. Ouch.   
"Castiel, dad has breakfast for you." He heard Gabrie yell.   
"Coming." Cas said. He pulled down the sleeve and ran downstairs. "Where's dad?" He asked.   
"Oh, uh, he went to work. Sam went to you and Dean's apartment to pick up something that you appearantly 'can't live without'." Gabe said. Cas swallowed hard.   
"Did he says what is was?"   
"No."   
"Good."   
"What is it?"   
"None of your damn business." Cas said.   
"Well, on a totally different note, are you going anywhere for Valentines Day?"   
"No."  
"Great, Mary and John invited us all over for dinner. I want you to come."  
"But, Dean'll be there." Cas whined.   
"I don't care. You need to be there. It'll be awkward without you." He said.   
"Fine. I'll come. But I'm not, under any circumstances, talking to Dean."  
"Fine."


	2. Make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably not going to be as long as the last chapter.

Dean looked at his brother next to him.   
"So, Sam, any plans with Gabey for Valentines Day?" Dean asked.   
"Yeah, actually, he and his family are coming over for dinner. Bobby's going to bring his new girlfriend to meet the boys and us." Sam said.   
"Cas gonna be there?"   
"Yep."  
"I'll stay in my room the entire time then." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes.   
"I doubt mom and dad would let you." Sam said. Dean bit his lip.   
"Actually, I will be there. I have a plan, you with me?" Sam nodded.   
Cas stood in front of his bathroom mirror.  
"Just do it again. Dean's gone. He's not coming back, either. He hates you. You're just a freak. No one loves you." The voice whispered. Cas picked up the knife.   
"Really?" He said. The voice laughed.   
"Of course. Now, do it." He said. Cas took a deep breath. Then the razor, yet again, connected with his skin. The voice laughed and laughed as blood oozed from his skin. Cas cleaned himself up and he pulled his sweat shirt on.   
"I need to go on a walk." He murmured to himself. He slid on some shoes and went to walk to the park. He scribbled a note for his brother and left. He walked for what must've been hourse before he returned.   
"Gosh, boy, we thought you'd never get back." Bobby said. Cas big his lip.   
"Sorry, dad, I didn't realize what time it was. I got distracted with thoughts of Dean." Bobby smiled.   
"It's okay." He said. Cas went up and decided he needed to go to bed. He crawled in and snuggled into the bed. He'd half expected Dean to be here about his medicine. Then he heard voices.   
"Yeah, Castiel is upstairs. What do ou need?" He heard Gabe's voice. Shit shit shit. He hadn't told Bobby or Gabe about The antidepressans.   
"I just need to give him something." Dean said. Cas jumped up and ran downstairs.   
"Hey, Dean begat do you need?" Cas asked. Dean smiled.   
"Cas." He smiled. Castiel rolled his eyes.   
"What do you want?" Cas asked.   
"I'm gonna leave you two alone." Gabe said, then left. Cas looked at Dean.   
"What do you want."   
"I brought your meds. You need to take them, okay?" Dean asked.   
"Got it." Castiel took them from Dean and then slammed the door and went back to bed. Dean patted his pocket, knowing he had the extras just in case Cas forgot to take them. Dean drove home and went to bed.   
\--the next morning--

Dean had some 'errands' to run. He stopped by a few places then went back home to get ready for the dinner. He took a shower then sat and watched a few movies then his mom told him to get ready. Dean changed into his suit then put 2 things in his pocket. He smiled in the mirror and went downstairs.   
Castiel took a shower and looked at his suit. He bit his lip and looked in the mirror.   
"Don't go. Fake sick. You can have some privacy and finally do the world a much needed favor." The voice said. Yeah, Cas didn't take his medicine. He didn't want to. He refused to. He shook his head.   
"I have to go. I'm not going back on a promise to Gabe." He said and then he, Bobby, and Gabr went to the Winchesters'.   
Dean headed the knock and offered to get it. He went to the door and exhaled. 'You can do this.' He told himself. He opened the door.   
"Come in." He smiled. Bobby, Gabe, Cas, and some woman he'd never met came in. Cas was the last one. Dean smiled at him as he remembered his plan. Cas just rolled his eyes.   
"Dinner is ready." Mary said, "Just come to the kitchen." She said. They all walked in and started eating. The table was lit to where all the couples sat in front of each other. Except one of them wasn't a couple. Mary was in front of John. Gabe was in front of Sam. Bobby was in front of who they all came to know as Ellen. And Castiel was in front of Dean. Cas didn't look at Dean the entire time. Dean bit his lip and looked at Sam. He nodded and Sam nodded back. Dean stood up and everyone looked at him.   
"I-I have to asked someone a question." He said. He looked directly at Castiel. Sam bit his lip. Cas was blushing madly.   
"I- uh- I know we aren't on the best of terms right now... But I was- I was wondering," he said. He got down on one knee, "I-if you'd do me the pleasure of being my husband." He said opening the ring box. Cas smiled.   
"Dean." He said.   
"Dean doesn't love you. Remember, he was glad when you left." The voiced screamed. A sheer look of terror came on to Castiel's face.   
"Dean got up and helped Cas up.   
"Are you okay, Cas?" He asked. Cas gulped.   
"Dean, the extras. Do you have them?" Cas said barely above a whisper. Dean pulled him up to his bedroom and handed Castiel the pills. Then he gave him a bottle of water. Cas took them and he hugged Dean.   
"S-so, do you have an answer?" Dean asked. Cas kissed Dean.   
"The answer is yes." He said. 

 

Ten years later---

Dean and Cas were married. The had 2 kids they adopted named Justice and Wes. Gabriel and Sam were engaged.


End file.
